1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver module and a calibration method thereof, and in particular, to an optical transceiver module capable of calibrating an operation voltage and a calibration method thereof.
2. Related Art
The optical communication technology has gradually become a mainstream in the communication technology because it has the advantages of low radiation and high transmission speed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram showing a conventional optical transceiver module 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical transceiver module 1 has a receiving unit 11, a transmitting unit 13 and a control unit 15. The receiving unit 11 receives an external optical signal 111, and converts the optical signal 111 into an electric signal 112. The control unit 15 transmits the electric signal 112 to a host 10. In addition, the control unit 15 controls the transmitting unit 13, converts a data signal 131, which is an electric signal coming from the host 10, into an optical signal, and then transmits the optical signal out. However, the gain and the offset of the receiving unit 11 of the optical transceiver module 1 may fluctuate due to different compositions. In addition, the RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator) of the optical transceiver module 1 may cause influence due to the fluctuation of the operation voltage of the receiving unit 11. For example, when the operation voltage is insufficient, the RSSI of the optical transceiver module 1 may be poor such that the overall sensitivity of the optical transceiver module 1 is poor.
The prior art has improved the problems caused by the variations of the internal elements of the receiving unit 11 by adding gain compensation and offset compensation to the optical transceiver module 1. However, the influence caused by the fluctuation of the operation voltage still cannot be solved. Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an optical transceiver module capable of calibrating the operation voltage and a calibration method thereof.